Some video games may allow multiple players to participate in the game play. Other video games are developed strictly for a single player. With some multiplayer games, the players are located at the same game-playing device and watch the action on a single display. In some cases, a split screen may be rendered on the display, and the action relative to each player may be shown in a respective region of the split screen. With other multiplayer games, each player is located at a distinct game-playing device, with the game play being synchronized over a network.